Aya Drevis
'Aya Drevis '''is the main protagonist and playable character of the game. She is the only child of Monika and Alfred Drevis, and lives in the large mansion that makes up the setting for the majority of the game. Appearance Aya is a young child who appears to be 10 years of age. Her most notable trait, is her love for her father. She has black colored hair that just passes over her back. Her normal outfit consists of an dark blue dress with a white apron worn over it, and her hair tied in a pink bow in the back. As accessories she wears a golden pendant. During flashbacks, Aya is shown wearing a simple blue dress with a white dress shirt beneath it. At this age, her hair is a bit shorter than it is, and only reaches to her shoulder blades. It is also styled differently, being kept in twintails by two white bows. When Aya is turned into a doll in the bad ending, her bangs aren't evenly cut anymore and she is seen wearing a large white bow in her hair, wearing her usual gold pendant with a choker (a type of necklace) and a floor length red ruffled dress with a small pink bow on the left side of the chest. She has a sad, empty expression on her face and her usual dark blue eyes are grey In the true ending, she is seen as a grown woman. Her hair cut just above her shoulders and Aya no longer wears the bow. She wears an outfit somewhat similar to the one she wore during most of the game. Personality Aya truly loves her family. It's obvious that she values a loved one the most or even an object that belonged to a once living loved one such as her mother's perfume. In fact, her love and protectiveness is one the biggest driving forces in the game. Without the love she feels for her family it wouldn't be possible for her to witness things that are too horrific for even for most adults or could drive one to insanity. Because of this love she's able to keep a level head and to face tasks that are seemingly impossible for a girl her age to even consider undertaking. Aya is very compassionate towards her family. Despite knowing what goes on in the basement, she pretends to not know and does it because she believes her father is a good person. Also, when her mother begins to take her revenge, she doesn't believe her mother is crazy she's still willing to save her. She hopes her love will reach her mother and father when they've gone off the deep end. Aya doesn't limit her compassion to just her parents. When tormented spirits would come across her she would occasionally help them, like when she cooked ham for a little boy. Also, she extends it to the family maid, Maria. Initially Aya hated her, she felt like she was stealing her father away from her and trying to replace her mother. However, after reading her diary, Aya understands her better. And when Maria has been betrayed by Alfred, Aya patches her up, confesses that she can't live without her father's love either, but if she had to she would and she wouldn't like to do it alone. Aya shows Maria compassion and forgiveness and the two form a bond. In the future her true nature is revealed. She makes dolls to preserve beauty (though using sedatives so that her test subjects won't feel any pain, unlike her father). It can be seen through either memos or diaries that this has started at an earlier age. There are dead animals in her drawer, she plays with mini chainsaws, reads morbid books at a young age, and it's implied that she's repeatedly injured Snowball. It seems this madness runs in the family. Trivia * In the Laboratory, there are multiple clones of Snowball; one has a cut in its leg and another has its belly torn. It can be assumed that her father had created many Snowball clones to keep Aya content and happy when she may have unintentionally harmed Snowball. This makes Aya sick and she begins having suspicions. * Strangely, Aya is completely unaffected by screams and pleas for help. In the beginning of the game, Aya heard a terrifying plea for help from her father's basement and ignored it completely. This shows how Aya's considerate to her father's wishes to the point of not caring what goes on in his laboratory, or it shows her lack of sympathy for others except for loved ones due to lack of friends and social events outside her home. *The bookshelves in Aya's room contain books that are dark in nature for a young girl to read. The Dark Quartet features morbid themes about death and torture, and Horus the Trader and the Red-Eyed Stranger allude to the 'salesman' named Ogre. *Aya is completely unaffected by the rooms of the trials of murder, in fact, her attitude is almost understanding. For example, after getting attacked on a couple of cases, she simply leaves/runs out of the room and says nothing afterwards. *In the 'true ending', Aya encounters a red book before leaving, a red book that her father had. The book had 'gross pictures', so Aya refused to read it as a kid. There is a rumor that the book may have consisted of directions to make people into dolls or as a few people have said, the title is 'The New Text of Anatomy'. *In ''Misao, Aya's clone (Which was shown in the extra cutscene of Mad Father) was rumored to be the same Ms. Library due to some theories Ms. Library said. When you walk into The Library(in Misao) the music from Mad Father starts to play, and in the newer version, a picture of Aya's mother and a diary is shown with the opening sentence of Mad Father. Relationships Alfred Drevis Aya's father. Despite knowing of what sorts of things he does in the basement, she shows that she loves her father deeply. She even goes so far as to continue to show concern for her father's safety after seeing everything that was going on in the mansion and the danger she will no doubt be in. In the 'true ending', it is revealed that Alfred wanted to turn Aya into a doll. Aya's mother overhears and storms in to stop him. He ends up killing Aya's mother, telling Aya she died due to a coughing fit. When Aya finds this out and runs away, Alfred chases after her. Alfred is about to kill Aya when Maria throws knives at Alfred incapacitating him. When Maria and Aya are about to run away Alfred once again tries to kill them but is stabbed by Dio. However, even after this ordeal, she still loves her father more than anyone in the world except maybe her mother. Aya's father, surprisingly, didn't want her to turn out like him and in his own twisted way loved her just as much as she loved him. Monika Drevis Aya's mother. Like her father, Aya loves her mother deeply. A sickly woman, she died prior to the game. Illness was to blame, though the game later reveals that she was in fact murdered, and as a result she was the source of the curse placed on the house. It's obvious during the beginning of the game Aya still mourns her mother and can't see anyone else taking her place. Aya's mother is the parent that tried to get her to be more like her father whether it be from dark story books or a less subtle method like giving her rats to harm. This is most definitely a fault, but Monika tries her best to keep her husband from killing Aya and turning her into a doll. Maria Aya's maid and eventual assistant. At first Aya hates Maria because the girl feels like she's trying to replace her mother and has stolen her father's love. In the first bad ending if you go with mother's wish, Aya will tell Maria cooly that she can go back where she came from and Maria makes Aya into a doll to continue Alfred's work. However, in the good ending where Aya reads Maria's diary and understands her better and saves her after her father betrays the maid, they begin to bond. Aya shows her kindness and tells her that they've been betrayed by Alfred and they only have each other now. In the future, Maria is saddened that Aya has become just like her father, but her loyalty and affection doesn't waver. Snowball Aya's pet rabbit, whom she considers to be a part of the family. She doesn't have the original Snowball when she finds containers filled with other white rabbits that have the injuries she was worried about during flashbacks. Her father didn't want Aya to find out and cloned the rabbit to keep Aya from realizing that her pet is dead. Snowball helps Aya get lighter fluid in the storehouse. The pet seen in the game (whichever Snowball "clone" it may be,) is now deceased as there's a grave in the future marked as 'Snowball'. "Dio" (Blond Youth) One of the corpses raised by the curse. He tries to help Aya early on in the game, though his appearance scares her at first. Later in the game, she becomes friendly with him, and he helps her out. During the true ending he displays that he may or may not have deeper feelings for her by giving her a 'good luck charm' in the form of a kiss on the forehead. Ines One of the corpses raised by the curse. In their initial meeting, she steals Aya's mother's perfume, thus causing the girl to dislike her. Though, she does end up helping Aya by telling her how to get past the Creepy Doll's barrier. This action results in her being killed by the other dolls in retaliation and telling Aya she just wanted to be apart of her family. Aya shows no emotion over this. Ogre A mysterious man who helps Aya along the way. He claims to be a traveling salesman of sorts. May be related to the book in the nursery called "The Red-Eyed Stranger". Aya begins to care for him a bit as evidenced in the true ending when she hopes he made it out of the burning house safely. She also has quite a bit of confidence in him, because after hoping he's alright, she decides that he is, because he's such a "strange guy". History Aya was born in northern Germany, and spent almost eleven years within the confines of her family's mansion. Despite this, and the peculiarities of her family, namely her father's penchant for live experimentation on both humans and animals, she had a good childhood that she reflects on fondly. After her mother died, though, her life took a slight turn for the worse, as she wasn't fond of Maria, the woman who she thought was going to replace her mother. Events of the Game Things would become even worse on the anniversary of her mother's death. At midnight, Aya was awoken by the sound of her father screaming, only to find that corpses, ghosts, and dolls had all come to life, and were roaming around her home. Despite the dangers, the young girl would set forth to save her father. She wasn't without help, as some of the corpses were more than willing to aid her. In the process, she would learn of her father's darkest secrets. In the Future In the true ending, a woman comes up to a clinic deep in the woods. She knocks on the door and Aya opens it. The woman explains that her doctor has given up on her due to her lack of funds and that she has heard that Aya works with patients for free. Aya asks for her name and the woman tells her that she is Jean Rooney. Aya invites her in and tells her to lay down on the table. Aya makes a remark about Jean's eyes being "beautiful", commenting on how she can't stop looking at it and asks her if she is nervous. She then tells the woman that she will not suffer from now on. Maria, in the room next to the one Aya and Jean are in, then remarks that Aya is much like her father, implying that Aya may have either continued her father's hobby (suggested by the dolls in the room), or only murders her patients to relieve them of their pain. Gallery MFScreen1.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (1) MFScreen3.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (2) Mad Father Screen Shot (4).jpg|Mad Father Screen Shot (4) Doll_grabbing_Aya's_Leg.png|One of Alfred's dolls grabbing Aya's leg. Monika and Aya.png|Aya and her mother Aya_puzzle.png|Aya on the puzzle. Aya Drevis blood crayon art.png|Aya as a puzzle with blood on it. Aya in the Mad Father main menu.jpg|Aya in the Mad Father main menu. Maria and Aya.png Aya Drevis Character.jpg|The main character of Mad Father. CoronbehindAya.png|Aya holding a lamp, while Ines stands behind her. Aya.png Aya_Bonus_Clip.png|Aya in the bonus clip. Aya badend.png|Aya, turned into a doll in the bad ending. Aya_young.png|Aya as a young child. Aya_future.png|Aya in the future. Library.png|Potential Aya clone referred to as Library in the game "Misao" Category:Characters Category:Female